It's Been
by BenjaminWilliam
Summary: Faberry // Today, the members of Glee club will graduate. Quinn just has one more thing that she needs to do.


**A/N: My second Faberry oneshot of the day. What can I say, I'm feeling the love. This one's completely different, but hopefully still good. Please review, your words give me the warm fuzzies. (:**

It's been over two years since sectionals. It's been over two years since she was kicked out of the Hudson household, and moved in with Rachel Berry and Quinn struggles to imagine being happier.

It's been two years since she gave Drizzle, who was now named Chloe, up for adoption to the sweetest couple she had ever met. The two women had the sweetest bond she'd ever seen with her –_their_– daughter and they had no problem with Quinn spending time with her baby girl on weekends or taking her for days out with the Berry family.

The cheerio couldn't even express how blessed she was to have found such an understanding duo for her little girl, when everyone else she had interviewed had expected her to sever all ties with the baby. After nine months of carrying her around, it was a difficult thing to be asked to do. So, when Quinn had found a family willing to make her a part of Chloe's life, she was ecstatic. Despite her god-fearing, Christian upbringing she didn't even consider the fact that it was two women an issue.

Initially, she had been surprised when they turned up at the door of the Berry's. When the woman on the phone, Taylor, had told her "she and Alex" would be coming for the interview, Quinn had assumed Alex was her husband, not wife. She'd had reservations at first – Rachel had been picked on (by her, she was ashamed to admit) because she had two gay dads, and Quinn wasn't certain if she could let Drizzle be subject to the same fate. Then, seeing the devotion the two women had for each other, and their love of children, Quinn had no doubt about who the choice for her baby's parents were. It wasn't even a choice.

It's been a year and three-quarters since Quinn worked up the courage to tell Rachel Berry that she was one hundred percent, head over heels in love with her – although she hadn't put it that strongly. The same year and three-quarters since Rachel had kissed her, soundly, before they both went their separate ways to bed.

It's been a year and two-thirds since New Directions won regionals a second time, Quinn and Rachel singing a duet together of I Know Him So Well. A song Quinn hated, but that Rachel constantly reminded her was a "seminal Broadway classic." It wasn't until Rachel found Quinn was crying on the bus home from their win that she understood. That was when that she gathered the pregnant girl in her arms and whispered softly, "I was singing about you. Not him. Never doubt that, baby." It was then, a year and two-thirds ago, that Quinn had told the brunette with utter conviction: "I love you."

It's been a year and a half since they told Glee club that they were dating, that they were in love. A year and a half since Finn had stormed out in anger, and they were once again short a male lead. Short a male lead until Puck had stepped forward, ready to be a man when his best friend wasn't. He also pointed out that, as well as being manlier, he, unlike Finn, had never managed to turn two girls gay. No one had denied that he deserved the playful slap Quinn gave him.

It's been a year since they lost nationals. Quinn apologised profusely, even though they both knew it would have no bearing on whether Rachel would get into Juilliard. She belonged there. Rachel had shaken her head, captured her lips in the sweetest kiss imaginable and said, "Nationals isn't my dream any more. You are." Quinn had felt her heart melt. That night they gave themselves to each other completely, not quite a year into their relationship.

It's been six months since Rachel told Quinn that she no longer wanted to go to college in New York. That staying in Lima, Ohio with the love of her life was a much more important aspect of her future than being on Broadway. That being a star didn't mean anything when she should be a Lima Loser, just like her girlfriend. Quinn told her it was the most selfless thing she'd ever heard...then told her she'd been accepted unconditionally to NYU. Rachel swore she fell even more in love with the blonde, which she told her through tears.

It's been a month since they won nationals on their third attempt, with a flawless rendition of their classic, Don't Stop Believin'. The judges had said the chemistry between the two leads was incredibly, and Quinn was so thankful to Mr Schue for giving her the role of "male lead". Up an octave or two, obviously.

Today, the members of Glee club will graduate. Quinn just has one more thing that she needs to do.

It's been a minute since Quinn told her girlfriend she needed to go to the bathroom, and she was now leading Rachel away from the lunch table and through the network of corridors that made up McKinley High. When they passed the first bathroom, the singer arched an eyebrow without comment. When they passed the second, she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the brief feel of Quinn's lips on hers'. "Just shut up and trust me, okay?" All Rachel can do is nod. They walk past another bathroom until they are on the other side of the school, in the toilets just off the gyms. It's been two years since either of them set foot in here, and they'd never had to discuss it. It was who Quinn used to be, and not who she was.

"Quinn, why are we here?" Rachel asked, slightly scared of the answer. Why would Quinn want, on their last day of high school ever, to drag her here? To bring her to this dingy bathroom where some of their worst arguments took place? Where, on the inside of the furthest stall from them, Quinn had drawn obscene and unflattering pictures of her for the cheerleaders' amusement? She wonders if the girl is going to break up with her, but she pushes the negative thought to the back of her mind. They were made for each other, they _are_ made for each other.

Quinn's face is pale, and her hand shakes when she points her girlfriend in the direction of the end stall. When Rachel hesitates, Quinn gives her a timid smile and manages to squeak out her encouragement even though her heart is racing so fast she thinks she might die. The starlet finally concedes and makes her way forward, entering the stall. The cheerleader stands outside, waiting anxiously. She hears a gasp, and then a small flurry of brown crashes into her, tears streaming down her face as she wraps her arms around Quinn in the tightest hug she's ever given.

"Is that a yes?" Quinn asks hesitantly, and Rachel looks up. Her expression says that it's crazy her girlfriend has to ask, but when she sees how incredibly unsure the other girl looks the sarcastic comment dies in her throat.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" Rachel assures her, planting kisses all over her face and she's soon tasting Quinn's hot tears of joy along with her own. In a matter of seconds she's clutching Quinn tighter, their foreheads resting against each other. "I love you." When Rachel has wiped both of their tears away, they lace their fingers and leave the bathroom behind forever. And, when Quinn sees the bright smile that never once leaves Rachel's face, she knows that the eleven hours she had spent scrubbing years old Sharpie after school for the past week when she was meant to be at "extra cheerio practices" were worth it. Because when she sees Rachel's face light up, she knows it's because of her. Her, and the scrawled message of "Will you marry me?" on the bathroom wall instead of a fat, ugly Rachel Berry she had drawn out of spite so many years ago.

In one year, three months and six days, Miss Rachel Berry would become Mrs Rachel Fabray. And that was all Quinn needed to know.


End file.
